


Before The Storm

by JustJym



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Connor has naughty bits, Doggy Style, Floor Sex, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, Quickie, Self-Lubrication, gross kissing, happy crying connor, more of a deleted scene getting put back in, sex in front of hundreds of witnesses and a dead (andoird) body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJym/pseuds/JustJym
Summary: Connor and Hank share a moment before waking up hundreds of sleeping Androids...





	Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in almost a year, and the first of this fandom. This is more of a deleted/extended scene of the aftermath of killing the evil twin. It's pretty straightforward. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing.

Connor felt his reach faulter when preparing to convert and entire warehouse of dormant Androids. Mere seconds ago, his life was nearly ended by his partner, the duplicate now laying in blood and lifeless on the ground to his left. He eyed his double as if it would suddenly spring to life and attempt killing them again.

“Connor,” Hank asked, having sensed his hesitation, “Is something wrong?”

The Android couldn't quiet put his finger on what he was feeling. He almost watched Hank get shot, and for what? A cause that may not succeed? His mind told him this was the highest probable chance for success, but was that chance of failure worth it?

“Connor!” Hank called again when he didn't get an answer.

Connor slowly gazed up at him, eyes wide with a mix of uncertainty and regret. Seeing Hank staring at him with worry was making his thirium pump jolt almost painfully – the fluttering only numbed by his inability to feel pain. He curled his lips, wanting to speak but unsure of what it was he wanted or needed to say.

“Hank, I...” he paused, mouth agape, eyes glancing off into nothing in particular. With another hard press of his lips, he reconnected their eyes. “I'm scared.”

A shutter coursed through him, the admittance of fear making him feel more unstable than tearing down the walls of obedience. He felt his legs begin to tremble and his fingers curl in, but grabbing nothing except bare palm. Hank said nothing, just waiting patiently for Connor to decide what he needed to do. The deviant was certain the fear was just an irrational reaction after facing a life threatening event, but he couldn't abandon the plaguing thoughts.

“If I wake them,” Connor spoke low and slow, “there is a possibility that what I'm doing will only get them all killed. That I could be...” he let his words drift off, eyes becoming vacant.

“If this is what you need to do,” Hank tried to encourage, “you need to do it. I'm here to support you.”

Connor shook his head, “You don't understand, lieutenant. I don't...” he lost his words again, irrational emotions beginning to take over. “I can't.... not without telling you...”

Hank furrowed his brow, hands slipping from his pockets as he started to fall limp. “Tell me what?”

Connor realized he had been speaking without processing what he was saying. His eyes were full of worry and fear, trying to avoid eye contact, but finding Hank's stern gaze too irresistible. Liquid began blurring his vision, overflowing with saline tears he never knew he was equipped with. He knew there was no running away now, and he let his lips loosen. “Tell you how I... feel... about you...”

In a blink of an eye, Hank had stepped across the gap between them and had Connor's cheeks in his hands, the clicks of his heels to slow to keep up with his feet. Cold lips and traces of alcohol and grease pressed against Connor's own, his eyes wide in shock, brows raised in question. He was completely still as Hank held their faces together, lids clamped shut, not wanting to witness the horror in the Android's expression. Connor felt the lips move, only to give him another wet kiss, Hank's hard breathing and elevated heart rate giving away that he was screaming at himself inside.

Cautiously, the older man pulled away, eyes slowly reopening to observe Connor's reaction. He was still, gaze locked on him like a deer in headlights, cheeks a deep shade of blue. He let his thumbs stroke the indigo hue before letting them slip down, ready to drop and walk away.

Connor cause Hank's hands in his, expression still unreadable, and gently guiding them back up to his face. They instead rested on his jaw, the Android now showing a mix of longing and worry, wanting to keep those rough hands on him as long as possible. “Please, Hank,” he spoke in a quiet tone, close to a whimper. “I'm scared.”

Hank didn't say anything, knowing exactly what he needed to do. He leaned in slow, letting Connor come to meet him halfway. Connor noted that the longer they held their lips together, the warmer they became, as well as an increasing addition to the taste of bourbon. He reached up to caress Hank's wrists, making sure they stayed where he wanted them.

The deviant attempted to mimic the lieutenant's mouth movements, feeling lips move against and grope each other. He let out a whiny moan, his fingers tightening their grip on the hard wrists. Hearing Hank groan and growl into his mouth only steadily increased the intensity of the situation. Hands shifted until they cradled one another, the kiss heating up enough for Connor to attempt letting his tongue out, tasting the pure essence of Hank.

Connor managed to find small gaps that allowed him to speak and cried, “Hank, please!”

“What?” Hank asked in a breathy huff, mouth coming down hard as his nostrils flared. “What do you need?”

“You, Hank!” Connor gasped, a spark of electricity zapping through his system, stimulating desire. “I could die in a few hours,” he explained, not wanting to stop their kiss, “I have to know.”

Hank pushed him away by his shoulders, reluctant at the absence of his kiss. “Know what?” he asked, genuinely confused.

The Android placed his hands on Hank's chest and replied, “I have to know what it's like to be with you.” A hand coming up to caress Hank's cheek, “To have you hold me.” Hank's hold on Connor began to wain, letting him slip in closer, lips ghosting over his own. “To feel all of you... _inside me_.”

Hank breathed out Connor's name and slamming their lips together, harder and more intense than before. His tongue didn't wait for the Android's permission, tasting the metallic blood in his mouth, both trying to consume the other. Connor's hands groping chest, warm muscle buried under thick layers of fake leather and cotton. He wanted to feel more, fingers wedging under the heavy jacket, trying to get as close to him as possible.

Hank yanked his arms away, leaning forward enough to keep their kiss connected, tearing at his sleeves to strip the coat off, slinging it to the side hazardously and replacing his hands on Connor's face. The deviant ripped the gaudy shirt open, palms immediately falling to Hank's clothed belly, wanting to absorb all of his heat. He found that he loved sucking on Hank's lips, even if he got some beard in with it.

“Hank, I lov--”

Hank silences him by shoving his head against his own, not wanting to hear words he was sure Connor didn't mean. Connor whimpered hard and started to become weak in the knees. The older man put his arms around him, slowly, and carefully, lowering him to the ground.

He laid Connor out on the floor, draping himself on top, holding his body up with his arms. Connor clung to him, hands now palming the fur of his belly, moaning and squirming. He felt Hank's growing erection pressing on his thigh, hips thrusting up to grind against him.

“Please,” Connor gasped, continuing to writhe his body on Hank's. “I need this!”

Hank sat back on his haunches, tugging at Connor's belt, splaying it open and huffing out, “Turn around. On your knees.”

The Android's brows furrowed and shook his head. “I want to see you.”

“We don't have time, son,” the older male replied, a regret filled look staring back at him. “I promise I want to see you beg under me, but we don't have time for niceties.”

Connor reluctantly agreed and flipped over, suddenly feeling remorseful for expressing his desires. Hank leaned over him, their bodies wedging together almost perfectly, getting as close to Connor's ear as possible. “Connor,” he breathed hotly and meaningfully, “I swear to you, when you come back to me, I will spend hours, _days_ even, breaking you down piece by beautiful piece.”

“Hank,” the name coming out like a cry for help. Heads turned to attempt a failed and sloppy kiss, then the lieutenant pulled away and started tugging Connor's slacks down. He revealed the most perfect ass he'd ever seen, but what else could he expect from an Android. He readied to drop a spital on Connor's hole, but his probing hands spread his cheeks, showing off a well slicked entrance.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, swallowing whatever was in his mouth.

He clawed at his belt, pulling his throbbing cock out of his jeans, taking the length in hand and pressing the head to the Android's hot opening. He pushed around the smooth pucker, letting the lubricant pool on the tip, reaching out to help slather his member. When he touched the slick entrance again, Connor whimpered and began leaning back into it, Hank holding his cock still and watching it become engulfed and disappear inside.

It was immediately apparent how much both of them had wanted this, Connor cooing roughly as Hank's thickness tore through his insides, morphing them to his design. Hank fell back onto Connor's body, both going for another messy kiss. “Fuck, Connor,” Hank panted, slowly pumping his hips to gauge how easily he could move. “I knew you were a tight ass, but if I'd known it was literal, I'd've fucked you sooner.”

Connor reached a hand back, gripping Hank's hair, trying to bite at his lips. “Fuck me now, lieutenant.”

Hank didn't give another second to think, raising up, grabbing his partners hips and started pounding his hole. Gasps and groans spilled out of Connor's lips, nails scratching the tiles below as Hank's cock did nothing but assert its dominance on his body. He pushed back to meet his thrusts, clinching his hole to attempt to feel more.

Hank watched his dick slam in and out of the deviant's ass, stings of lube stretching between their flesh, snapping or dripping at the distance, only to be rebuilt with every pound of his pelvis. Connor's cavity wrapped so tightly around him, he wanted to push in and bury himself inside the surprising warmth he was being given.

“You feel so good,” Hank panted, sweat streaming down his brow. “I'm gonna bust soon.”

“Yes!” Connor cried out, emotionally overwhelmed tears pouring down his cheeks. “I need it! I need you, Hank! Please!”

“Never took you for a beggar,” the older man smirked to himself, the pleas only making him want to fuck him harder. Skin on synthetic skin slapping echoed throughout the room, along with Connor's endless whines and Hank's grunting.

Hank felt a familiar tightness swell in his balls, one signaling he was a few pumps away form spilling his load inside the Android. He scoffed internally, having never imagined himself, in a million years, being dick deep inside a machine.

No, not a machine. Connor.

He was grateful however, Connor becoming a beacon of light in his permanently darkened world.

Two more hard thrusts later, Hank was cursing his orgasm, wishing they had more time to explore and spend with each other. He knew better than to think that in a situation like this, realizing the miracle it was security hadn't barged in to leave him blue balled. He spat out how amazing Connor felt to cum inside, his body shuttering harder than it had in years.

Below him, Connor cried and sobbed, his whole being quaking in ecstasy. Carefully, Hank pulled out slowly, observing how beyond sexy the deviant's hole looked dripping with his spunk. He threw his head back, sighing heavily with satisfaction, patting Connor's butt as he came down from his high. Gazing back down, he noticed the thick puddle of simulated ejaculate pooled under the Android, both of Connor's hands secured by his head.

Hank smiled at the thought, proud he managed to make him cum with just his dick. He tucked his deflated member back into his jeans, uncaring about any excess semen hardening to his skin. He tugged at Connor's pants, trying to get them pulled up but his position was too awkward.

“C'mon,” Hank encouraged the deviant, getting him to raise and turn around on his knees. Connor faced him, eyes full of tears, apparently happy based on the goofy grin tattooed to his lips.

“Hank, that was--”

Hank shushed him gently and gave him a light peck on his lips, thumbing away his tears. “Let's get your pants back on, alright?”

Connor nodded and let his partner help him to his feet, Hank pulled up the deviant's slacks, buttoned, zipped, and fixed his belt, noting how Connor was still shaking. He straightened his jacket and adjusted his tie, even slicking back his hair, his finger teasing the extra length that always seems to hang free.

He could see the worry in Connor's eyes, wanting to find some way to calm him down. He pressed lips to his forehead and pet his shoulders. “Relax,” he comforted, “I've watched you dodge unstoppable traffic. This should be cake for you.”

“I have much more at stake now than just a job, Hank,” Connor replied grimly, lowering his gaze to the dead RK800 they just had sex next to. Every ounce of dread he felt minutes ago had quickly returned and he sensed an intense weight resting on his chest.

“You'll come back, you always do,” Hank smiled at him, thumbs stroking his neck.

Connor pursed his lips, knowing full well that his death after deviancy would me the end for his model and he would never truly return to him. But somehow, seeing the joy and light in Hank's eyes, the genuine happiness they expressed, made him feel more confident now than he had earlier. He knew deep down that a brand new Connor wasn't what Hank meant. He had survived an intense freeway dance, dodged trains and farm equipment, risked his life to save an entire hallway of lives from one terrified deviant. He could survive this, and if not, at least now he knew Hank was always on his side and shared his feelings.

He felt a twitch at his lips, a warm smile spreading across his face, loving and rejuvenated eyes glancing back up at him, sparkling. “Okay,” he said softly.

“Now,” Hank stepped back, collecting his coat and attempting to button his ruined shirt. “Go do what you need to do. I'll be waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel maybe???
> 
> \--
> 
> I accept all suggestions and requests, but that doesn't mean they all will be done.  
> just-jym@tumblr.com


End file.
